Sasha Alterre
Sasha Alterre is a skilled and popular female Pro League Duelist, as well as a graduate of Neo Duel Academy's Raviel Blue. She is Leon Dreidt's first opponent in the Homecoming Duel Tournament. In Japanese, Sasha's name has been written as サーシャアルテル (Sāsha Aruteru). Character Design Sasha is described as a slender, tall, and muscular woman with large violet eyes, dark brown hair, high cheekbones, and a rich chocolate complexion. Her hair style consists of several mid-length braids, which are pulled back and held up in a ponytail with a purple band. Sasha is renowned and admired for her unique style of dress by her many fans, incorporating a bomber jacket worn over a purple tanktop, white khaki shorts, and black combat boots. In addition, she also wears an optional pair of fingerless black gloves and a thin golden chain around her neck. Her favorite accessory is a rakishly-tilted black army cap. She carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on her left arm. Character Biography A relatively new Pro Leaguer, Sasha Alterre is a graduate of Neo Duel Academy's Raviel Blue. Despite the fact that she has only recently entered the world of competitive Duel Monsters, Sasha has nonetheless left her mark upon the professional circuit, accumulating considerable success and a large number of fans within a short amount of time. Sasha is noted for her assertive and confident attitude; as a capable Duelist in her own right, she takes pride in her own abilities and is not afraid to speak her mind. This particular quality is highlighted by her unfortunate tendency to engage in trash-talking against her opponents during emotionally-charged moments. While she's a fiercely competitive person who dislikes losing, Sasha is true as steel when it comes to honoring her promises and values fair play above all things. After graduating from the Academy, Sasha joined the city's armed forces as a military pilot, rising through the ranks at a remarkably fast pace. While her emotionally-based decisions initially led some of her superiors to consider her a loose cannon, she quickly dispelled any doubts and proved her worth by displaying her piloting skills. Sasha possesses incredible proficiency while piloting almost any kind of craft, although she specializes in aerial combat or transport. In addition, she's a skilled mechanic, if a bit impatient and prone to conduct repairs according to her own innovation, rather than established and by-the-book methods. As her salary from the military is considerable, Sasha duels mainly for the pleasure of trouncing worthy opponents. Although her duties within the armed forces do not allow for much leisure time, she still manages to maintain an active and successful career within the Pro League Circuit of Neo Domino City. Deck Sasha's Deck reflects her fascination with flight, as well as her aggressive style of play. She plays a Winged Beast-Type Deck which also incorporates several useful WIND monsters as support cards. Her tactics are generally offensive and center around Special Summoning monsters quickly and returning the opponent's cards to the hand. With her powerful signature monster, "Sky Commander Condor", Sasha is capable of overwhelming the opponent with several monsters at once, while her "Scrolls of the Winged Creatures" Spell Card allows her to take further advantage of many of her monsters' effects. Category:End of Days Characters Category:Characters